kamenriderdrivefandomcom-20200214-history
Iron Roidmude
was one of the first three of the Roidmudes for Drive to fight, as well as being the prime villain behind the attacks in the first episode. Originally a Low-Class combatman, he then managed to evolve into the Advanced before Drive defeated him for good. Profile *Motif basis: **Low-Class: Cobra **Advanced: Snake, Professional wrestler (Advanced) *Human form/synchronize: ** ** *Destroyed by: #Kamen Rider Drive Type Speed's SpeeDrop (first body) #Kamen Rider Drive Type Speed Hunter's JustiSmash (second body and Core) Character History 029 first appeared in a skate park as a human, known as Nobuo Masuda, and hospitalized one of the civilians there. He reappeared at the scene of the crime as the Special Unit went down to investigate the scene, and transforms into his true self, then attacks Shinnosuke, prompting the Drive Driver to command the Shift Cars to attack 029 to the point where the Roidmude had to make tracks. Shinnosuke, however, made a composite profile of 029's human form, and began looking for 029, eventually finding and tailing the Roidmude as 029 attacked a gym member out on a jog, making the jogger's skin turn red. Shinnosuke tried to save the guy, only for 029 to activate his Heavy Acceleration, slowing down Shinnosuke until Mr. Belt commanded the Max Flare Shift Car to come to Shinnosuke, allowing him to move at normal speed, though still left him at a physical disadvantage, which worsened when Roidmudes 042 and 088 appeared to assist 029 in stopping Shinnosuke, pummeling the officer around and threw him aside. The two Roidmudes activated their own effect fields, slowing down Shinnosuke heavily to the point where Max Flare's protection wasn't enough. Annoyed when he saw 042 and 088 being held back by Kiriko who had saved Shinnosuke from an untimely demise, he tossed aside his would-be victim to walk over, witnessing Shinnosuke's transformation into Kamen Rider Drive, and the Rider and Roidmudes clashed, with 029 being the only one of the 3 actually able to hit Drive, making the new Rider go into a warehouse only to be interrupted by Kiriko's assist with the Funky Spike and Midnight Shadow Shift Cars battering 029 enough to help out Drive. 029 was soon pelted by a discarded Type Speed Tire as Drive went Type Speed Flare. Annoyed, 029 tried to attack Drive, only for the strong fiery attacks of Drive to make him fall flat on his back, and was soon jettisoned out of the warehouse thanks to his special attack. When Drive destroyed 042's body as Type Speed Spike, 029 and 088 went on the attack, only for Drive to go Type Speed Shadow and started flinging energy shurikens at them, with 029 holding 088 in place for a second, which allowed Drive to destroy the Roidmude with a well placed energy shuriken. Now alone, 029 tried to attack Drive, only for him to reassume Type Speed and pelted the Roidmude with the All Tire Attack, leaving the Roidmude wide open to be destroyed by Drive's SpeeDrop finisher. Despite this, 029's Core manages to escape the battle. Returning to the Roidmude lair very much exhausted, he is given a Viral Core by Heart to form a new body. He continued his ideal body hunting which finally ended up with Shinnosuke and Kiriko locating his victims. He called his new associates, Roidmude 093 and Roidmude 071 to assist him until he was left to fight Drive as the Iron Roidmude. Before his death, Iron asked Drive if he was a Kamen Rider before being destroyed, this time along with his Core. Post-mortem The 108 Roidmudes' fragmented data would lead to the emergence of the amalgamation Roidmude 5886. Personality Not much could be said about 029's personality, but it is the first minor Roidmude to speak, and like all of them, 029 has little love for humanity. He does seem a little intolerant of failure, if him kicking aside 088 when it and 042 were knocked away by a Turbo Smash attack is any clue. It also has a habit of mixing people's physical traits that he likes, kidnapping people that has the features it prefers, but only if the person is healthy, indicating that this Roidmude is quite choosy and a bit of a perfectionist. If the person is even slightly sickly, 029 would deem that person a waste of time, then put the person into a coma, making the skin red as a result to indicate the person was a failure. It sneaks into agencies, like the JoyFit Gym (for male targets) and Elegant Talent (LT) Agency (for female targets), to use their computer to search for it's desired parts, similar to what humans would do when they want to assemble their preferred automobile. Although it was not taking the parts physically, it needs the targets in one spot so that it can also assume their identity as it goes around hunting for ideal parts. Forms Re-emerging soon after, he continued and successfully achieved his evolution into the Iron Roidmude before being permanently destroyed by Drive Type Speed Hunter's JustiSmash. - Low-Class = *Height: 200 cm *Weight: 97 kg ::Powers and Abilities ;Heavy Acceleration :The signature ability of the Roidmude is to somehow slow down the movement of surrounding objects', including that of humans, with their unaffected consciousness aware of their impass during this time. One can be protected by the Heavy Acceleration effect by carrying Shift Cars or Signal Bikes on their person. ;Advanced Camouflage :Roidmudes can generate disguises through film-layers around their body that function similar to the . ;Data Mimicry :Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. ;Energy Attack :Low-Class Roidmudes all have machine-gun-like fingers from which they can fire energy bullets. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. ;Superhuman Strength :Cobra-Type Roidmudes possess herculean strength. As demonstrated in the Global Freeze, at least two of them able to kick a giant bowling pin and effortlessly threw a giant bowling ball to a building. ;Force-Field Generation :He can generate a small force-field to protect himself. However, the shield is not strong enough to withstand the attack from a Shift Car. ;Body Type Absorption :Roidmude 029 can absorb the body traits of a human to create his ideal human disguise. However, he can only do this on those that on fully health conditions. ;Viral Core mode :Roidmude 029 can turn into a small Viral Core for stealth operations. ;Technology Manipulation :While in his Viral Core mode, he can tap into certain technologies to manipulate them to his liking. He was shown using this to search an ideal victim. ;Coma Inducement :He can induce his targets into a comatose state. Appearances: Episodes 1-2 - Advanced= *Height: 229 cm *Weight: 193 kg ::Powers and Abilities ;Heavy Acceleration :The signature ability of the Roidmude is to somehow slow down the movement of surrounding objects', including that of humans, with their unaffected consciousness aware of their impass during this time. One can be protected by the Heavy Acceleration effect by carrying Shift Cars or Signal Bikes on their person. ;Advanced Camouflage :Roidmudes can generate disguises through film-layers around their body that function similar to the . ;Data Mimicry :Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. ;Wall Crawling :Despite different from his class origin, but Iron Roidmude can climb walls like Spider-Type Roidmudes. ;Super Speed :Iron Roidmude can run at incredible speeds which can match that of a car. ;Power Fists :He can turn his fist which durable enough to create a hole in the building. ;Elastic Fists :Iron Roidmude can stretch his fist to punch an indirect opponent. Iron Roidmude extend.png|Iron Roidmude extend its hand Iron Roidmude handevolved.png|Iron Roidmude's hands transform to become larger and more powerful. Appearances: Episode 2 }} Human Disguises 029 Male Body.png|Nobuo Masuda 029 Female Body.png|Iyo Sawai Behind the scenes Portrayal Iron Roidmude's human disguises were portrayed by and . Meanwhile, his suit actor is . Conception Iron Roidmude was designed by Takayuki Takeya, who designed all of the Roidmudes in Kamen Rider Drive. Notes *The Iron Roidmude's costume would be modified to create the Tornado Roidmude. *The Tornado Roidmude was the first Roidmude to directly refer to Drive as a Kamen Rider. According to Mr. Belt, the Roidmudes identify Kamen Riders as their natural enemies. *Despite the name, Iron's motif is not exactly evident due to his bizarre physiology. Iron's name could come from the phrase "iron fist" due to his behavior towards Low-Class Roidmudes and the fact most of his powers revolve around his arms and fists. *His numbering being 029 may be associates with the Japanese word niku, or "muscle", which has the numerical readings for 2 (Ni) and 9 (Ku). Appearances * Kamen Rider Drive **Episode 1: Why Did My Time Stop? **Episode 2: What is a Kamen Rider? References External Links *TV Asahi's page on Iron Roidmude Category:Drive Characters Category:Snake Monsters Category:First Monster Category:Roidmudes Category:Object Monsters Category:Advanced Roidmude Category:Metal Monsters